Legend of Ender
by Ender NightBlade
Summary: Ender was not always as strong as he is now. He had to learn how to control his power. And the legend began!
1. Intro

This is a true story.

This story will unveil the mysterious past of our friend Ender. This will be a journey to the doors of death and back, with many smaller stories along the way.

:) have fun reading ㈌8 ㈌8 ㈌8 ㈌8 ㈌8


	2. Ender I

It all began long ago.

In the destruction of the End.

Ender was there. He saw it all. And the Dragon lay sprawled out on the yellowish stones.

"I am weak now," spake Qarvus, the Last Dragon, "And there is but one place to where our sole survivors can go now."

Qarvus spoke of Earth. He spoke of the land and the sea. He told of many colours.

Ender listened carefully. He was young still, and yet the planet sounded a beautiful place.

The dragon paused. "Ender... Where are you?"

"Here, my master."

"Take this... It will help you..."

Qarvus rolled a purple orb towards Ender. He picked it up.

At once, he felt powerful. He was now an EnderLord.

"There are... Eleven more..." Moaned the dragon, " Find them... Ender... My warrior..."

The dragon said no more.

The Hokages chose this time to launch their attack.


	3. Ender II

The Hokages fell upon the seven EnderLords like a pack of lions.

Lord Karim was thrown into the void.

Lord Malcen was decapitated.

Lord Seneken was speared through his heart.

Lords Talos and Byrus were burned to death.

Lords Palacen and Ender put up the biggest battle. They killed the first, third and fifth Hokages.

Then, knowing that Ender had to escape alive, Palacen sacrificed himself to save Ender from the second Hokage.

This left only Ender and the fourth Hokage, whose name was Sonake of the Yellow Flash.

At once, Ender vanished. The Hokage was confused.

Little did he know that Ender was already piloting a safety capsule towards Earth, thinking that he was the sole survivor.

Sonake saw the capsule, but it was too late to do anything about it.

"...Ender..." Whispered the fourth Hokage, "I am coming for you... And I will kill you."

Ender was not at ease, not after watching the mass slaughter of his kin, and the end of the dragon that he loved.

His first stop: A remote college, somewhere secret.

He did not know that Sonake had taken up residence in that exact area.


	4. Info I

Just some quick info so far:

The Hokages are interdimensional genocists that want to rule the universe ㇧6. They will destroy any figures of power on the way. However, they are not all bad.

Palacen, before he was an EnderLord, was Ender's best friend.

The purple orb from the first chapter is Ender's Orb, one of the twelve master gemstones.

Ender will eventually team up with two mutant tigers, a smart girl and the ONE good Hokage, as well as the few other survivors of the End.

Just some random facts that I wanted to note down. See ya!


	5. Ender III

As the capsule hurtled towards the Earth, Ender could not help but wonder: Am I really the only one left?

He remembered five years ago, when he was eight, how he and Palacen used to play together, fantasize about saving the universe from evil monsters.

He remembered when Xena decided to join in the game, being a kickass space ninja.

He wondered if she had she had survived the massacre.

It was hard to believe, but he had a little stowaway in his escape capsule.

Earth came into sight. At first glance, it looked a wonderful place. Big plains and bigger forests. Tall mountains and deep caves. Dense jungle and rolling blue oceans...

Oceans.

Water.

Shit.

Ender realized that the capsule was going to go hurtling into the sea...

Wait. There was land. He was going to crash near the land. He could use something to paddle to shore. But what...

The orb began to glow. In front of him appeared a set of long oars appeared in the back.

He guided the capsule into a landing position, and braced himself for impact.

The capsule crashed into the sea, and Ender climbed out. He had only heard legends of what water could do to endermen, and he did not want to see if they were true.

He picked up the oars and began to paddle to shore.


	6. Ender IV

He hit the shore.

The area was relatively bleak, with a short forest bordering the beach. Beyond that he caught sight of a tall iron fence, then some tall buildings.

He headed for those. He was too distracted to notice a quiet **poof**, the kind that means teleporting endermen.

The fence was no trouble for Ender. He teleported through with no discomfort whatsoever. There were a few more trees, then a brick path.

To the right, the path curved into a pool.

To the left, there was a crossroad, with a fountain as a centerpiece.

"I read that the natives of this planet cannot survive without this accursed liquid. So be it..." Ender thought.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He stopped and stood still beneath a tree.

The person walked right by without even noticing that he was there. The person looked familiar somehow...

The Hokage.

Here.

Dammit.

Suddenly he realized what he had to do.

Oh god, he knew.


	7. Ender V

For the first few days, Ender tried to stay hidden and blend in with the local community. Then, he began to get noticed.

One boy, name of Conner, came as close as possible to becoming a friend to a half-Enderman who saw his home destroyed before his very eyes, then became traumatized by the crash landing on Earth.

Then, one day, when he was coming down from his room in the block of flats, somebody came up behind him.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, EnderLord."

"Hello again... Sonake."

_**P.S. This encounter is not the same as the one that happened to him before, because I am writing from memory. But the coming battle is pretty much the same.**_

"Catch me!" Screamed Sonake, and all at once, he flew up and over the trees, landing in a clearing.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this." Ender, having obtained the Orb, flew up and landed...

On a frozen lake.

Sonake was standing in the middle. He was holding his hand over the lake.

Up on a nearby building, a girl sat on the roof, humming a song that seemed hauntingly familiar to him.

The battle began.


	8. Battle Perspective I

Ender knew what to do, all of a sudden.

He swung his arm in a wide arc, creating a shockwave that slammed into the Hokage.

Sonake countered with a pillar of ice shooting out of the frozen lake. It hit Ender square in the chest.

At this point, both combatants drew their swords.

Sonake ran fast forward, then jumped into an overhead strike. Ender saw this coming, and crossed his blades into a crude but effective block (Yes, Ender has two swords). The Hokage fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. Using the icy lake to his advantage, he kicked Ender hard into the wall, followed by a running stab.

Ender, dazed and confused from the impact, barely had the time to dodge the strike. Sonake's blade buried itself in the wall.

At that moment, the sun set...

Ender felt a strange surge of power. He began to glow with a strange purple light. He span in place, pointing his swords outwards, forming a deadly purple circle.

He began to rise, up and up, glowing more and more as he rose. He flashed bright...

And down came a hulking figure, with four long arms, each wielding a sword.

Sonake: Oh... Holy... Shit...

This monstrous form of Ender grinned a terrible grin, knowing that even the Hokage would have trouble bringing him down this way.

Ender swung all four swords in a flying cross-strike. Sonake barely had the strength to deflect the blow. As it was, he received a nasty cut across his chest and arm. He shook off the wound and kept fighting to destroy the Last EnderLord.

He summoned a massive wall of ice, which was easily jumped. But now Ender was back in his normal form. Vulnerable to attack. But he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

He clenched his fists, and a strange dark purple crystal formed over both hands. Sticking his swords into this strange compound, he continued to combat.

Sonake came flying in, swinging his greatsword. Ender fired the crystal things at his chest. Sonake blocked one with his sword, but the other hand smashed into his chest, rocketing him up into the air.

He was unconscious from the impact, but quickly recovered. He rode the flying fist, then guided it back towards the lake. He jumped away, sending it crashing into the lake. He came at Ender with a spinning strike, at full force...

And, mere centimeters from Ender... His sword smashed into a million fragments.

Sonake was launched backwards, hitting the ice wall in the process. He was stunned by the fact that his sword had broken, combined with the fact that Ender had the time to put up a super-protective barrier in the short time it took for him to drive the flying fist into the frozen lake.

Sonake: No matter...

He snarled and drew his Bloodsword, a legendary weapon which he managed to steal from the pigmen of the Nether.

This new weapon cleaved Ender's shield clean in half.

Ender, sensing that the end was nigh, merged both his swords into one longer sword, with the same dimensions as the Bloodsword.

The battle was brief but brutal. Sonake sparked his sword against Ender's, causing an explosion that sent Ender flying into a tree, and the Hokage skidding into the ice wall, dropping the Bloodsword in the process.

Ender sensed that the end of the battle was nigh. Quickly, he pinned Sonake to the wall by sticking one sword through one arm, one through the other. He, Ender, picked up the Bloodsword...

And stuck it clean through Sonake's chest.

But not before he felt a sharp pain in his back.


	9. Info II

I really have trouble uploading, so don't stress me, OK? Between school, Minecraft, tests and homework, I barely have any time. I was writing that last chapter for about a month. Literally a month. I never stop, so be patient and don't bug me about new chapters.

Not that you are.

I will now give you a list of coming OCs:

Xena (by xEnderAwesomex)

Conner (by AssassinPerson)

Eddie, Izzy and Frost (by my Minecraft buddies)

Foxy and Toy Bonnie ( FNaF animatronics, also Minecraft buds)

Still waiting for more!


	10. Unknown I

She watched from the tree.

The girl on the roof shivered slightly, then dropped to the ground.

Sword drawn, she walked across the ice towards Ender and the Hokage.

Silently, she walked up behind Ender.

The girl in the tree felt the urge to cry out. She did not. She wanted to save Ender, but she knew that she couldn't give away her position. She could not let Ender know that she was there.

She could only watch in horror as the girl from the roof pressed her sword into Ender's back...

And spilled his purple blood out onto the icy lake.


	11. Ender VI

The blood wouldn't stop flowing. Ender felt the blade pulled out of his back, widening the bloody purple gash.

He knew that he didn't have much time left. So be it.

He fell to the floor, barely having the strength to support himself.

"No..."

"Will n... Not..."

"Not... Now..."

"The... Last of... The..."

He didn't finish.

He slumped on his side, and the world sank into blackness.


	12. Unknown II

He fell sideways.

Didn't get up.

The girl went to check on the Hokage.

She felt like bursting into tears. But she knew that she couldn't, because it would give away her position.

Ender's seemingly lifeless body was pushed to the side, as the girl checked on Sonake, whose injuries were almost fatal.

But, as she watched, Ender's body glowed faintly and melted into thin air.

She wondered what had happened to him for this to happen. But, as she pondered on this, Ender's voice resonated in her head.

It wasn't a memory, because she would remember that. She was too confused to understand what Ender was saying. But she did pick up on something.

"The last one..."

What did it...

Oh.

Of course...


	13. Sonake I

Sonake felt nothing.

Nothing, apart from that searing pain.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

It was hot and cold and light and dark all at once. He became numb to the pain, and his spirit floated away from his body to look at what had become of him.

He soon returned to his own body though. The pain grew until...

It stopped.

At last...

Freedom.

**NO.**

What was...?

**YOU AIN'T STOPPIN' HERE.**

Ender... Leave me to die...

**DEATH IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU.**

What does...?

**GET BACK LATER.**

He felt a sudden pulse where his heart was. His wounds vanished, only to be replaced by cracks forming along his body.

He glowed purple.

Then a familiar shadow leaped out of his chest, and everything went dark.


	14. Unknown III

The tree-girl stared at the strange shadow that had jumped Sonake's now lifeless body.

It seemed oddly familiar, but how?

Who was...

Oh.

The shadow began to color. It stopped being a flat shape on the ground, and inflated like a balloon.

It blurred at the edges, then defined a shape.

This couldn't be Ender... Could it?

Two purple slits opened up in the "face" of the shadow, almost like eyes.

It looked directly at where she was hiding.

The shadow began to twitch and fizz, becoming two separate entities. One was a glowing shadow, and the other she knew very well...

Ender fell to the ground, landing on both feet. The shadow crackled with some sort of energy, then soared into the sky, leaving a glowing black trail in its wake.

The tree girl gave a secret smile. She should have known that this would happen.

No matter what you try, Ender will just keep bouncing right back into your face.


	15. Ender VII

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around. He saw a few people staring at him, but one was crying over the death of Him.

He could live with that. But now, since he seemed to have no enemy, he wondered where to go now.

He decided to travel away from the area, off through the forest. Someone followed him.

He swore that he would return to this place someday.

He travelled through the trees, not stopping. Then the forest ended and he was out on an open plain.

He decided to take a rest for now. He had travelled far, and was in need of a rest. But something wasn't right...

A twig snapped.

A quiet clicking sound was heard.

And an arrow hit the tree next to him.

Quickly, he pulled out both his swords and jumped up through the tree. The clicking of bones came closer, until it was right underneath him. Then he jumped.

He came down on the head of the skeleton with full force, turning it into a pile of dust with a skull split into four. Dull groans came from behind.

But night was falling.

Once again, Ender felt that burning, euphoric sensation, as his whole body flooded with almost uncontrollable power. He let out a piercing shriek, then jumped into action.

He threw one sword and it lodged in a zombie's head. It just pulled out the sword and kept coming. These were no helpless targets.

He had heard about zombies from the Scouts. They were normally unorganized, doing there own thing and getting themselves killed.

They couldn't be doing this on their own.

Someone was attacking him with them.

He swung his arm in a wide arc, and a wave of purple energy flew out and decimated more than half of the invaders.

He took them all on.

Then the general came for him.

He was tall as a tree, easy, with long arms and a steely coating covering his torso and head.

Ender felt his power waning, and he knew he couldn't take a single blow from this one.

It raised its arm. Ender waited for the finishing blow...

But it never came.


	16. Ender VIII

One minute the General's arm was raised, the next it was lying on the ground. Ender hadn't even moved.

The zombie looked jus as surprised as Ender. The other arm came off, followed by a missing leg and a large gash in the zombie's side. Ender just stared as the zombie's torso split in two,and its head came crashing down a moment later.

There was a rustle in the trees, then everything went silent.

Ender didn't know who or what was doing this. He wasn't clueless though.

He had his suspicions.

-~|\O\|~-

He neared a second forest, and as he neared the area he felt a strange, but ever so familiar power pulsating nearby.

There was a cave nearby, and he decided to go and search there for a minute.

Inside he found a room split in two down the middle.

Half of it was hot, the other cold.

In the left half, a little blue tiger cub lay curled up. On the right, another tiger lay curled up. This one was red.

Ender backed out slowly. He did not know if these guys were friendly. But as he was backing out, he slipped backwards on a rogue bit of ice.

They woke up simultaneously.

The tigers both jumped up and faced Ender. The red one stared. The blue one walked up slowly.

_Who are you? _He growled.

So it can talk.

"I-I'm Ender... Who are you?"

_My name is Frost._

At this point, the red tiger walked up as well.

_And I am Blaze._

_We are brothers. Welcome to our home. _They growled in unison.


	17. Ender IX

_So, can you do anything special?_

"Depends what you mean by special."

_Like us._

"You have powers?"

_Yes._

Frost stared at the wall. He glowed slightly, and roared at the wall.

The wall froze over. A few icy spikes grew out of the wall.

Next it was Blaze's turn. He took a step back, then raised his head and spat a ball of red-hot sparks at the wall.

This sent a few shards of rock flying. Some went towards the entrance. Ender heard a quiet gasp, but when he looked, no-one was there.

_So, what can you do?_

Ender stood up straight. He closed his eyes, and spun in a tight circle.

A glowing purple arced out of his hand and made deep cracks in the walls. Frost and Blaze just sat there, in total awe of what they had just witnessed.

There was a rustling in the grass outside. They heard something or some_one_ cursing under their breath.

_Humans. Hide!_

Ender decided to whisper.

"Why?"

And so, with a quiet, trembling voice, Frost began to recount the ordeals that him and his beloved brother had faced.


End file.
